


Translation from the Sindarin

by abundantlyqueer



Series: Kissing Boys [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>A/N: re translations -- the gag, of course, is that Orli's telling the truth when he says he just learns the lines. </em></p><p><em>Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig. Nedin dagor hen u'erir ortheri; natha daged dhaer! -- A few hundred of them against ten thousand. This is a fight they can't win -- it's going to be a slaughter. [Helm's Deep]</em></p><p><em>Hannon le -- Thank you. Not Legolas's line, but said often enough for Orli to have picked it up. </em></p><p><em>Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc -- Their armor is weak under the arms and at the neck [Helm's Deep again]</em></p><p><em>Nad no ennas -- Something's out there [Fangorn Forest]</em></p><p><em>Tangado haid … Leithio i philinn -- Stand your ground ... loose arrows [Elrond's line from the prologue, I have no idea how or why Orli knows it so well]</em></p><p><em>Hiro hyn -- May they ... [from the scene in front of the Uruks' pyre]</em></p></blockquote>





	Translation from the Sindarin

"Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig," Orli declares vehemently from his position on the couch, the crest of his Mohawk just visible over the pillows at one end, his bare feet sticking out of the frayed ends of his jeans and dangling over the armrest at the other. "Nedin dagor hen u'erir ortheri; natha daged dhaer!"

"That is so awesome," Elijah grins, reappearing from the kitchen carrying two open bottles of beer still trailing wisps of vapor from the ice box.

"Hannon le," Orli says politely, accepting one of the bottles.

"It's so cool that there's this whole language, with literature and poetry and everything, and it all came out this one guy's head, like, what? Sixty years ago? Insane," Elijah says, flopping down at the end of the couch in the space Orli makes by drawing his knees up and tucking his feet between the cushions. "And you're fluent; how cool is that?"

"I just learn the lines," Orli protests, tipping the bottle to his lips.

"No, no way, it's cool," Elijah insists. "I can't wait to see you do it for real, in the costume and everything."

"You're developing an elf thing, aren't you?" Orli prompts archly.

"Maybe. Tiny bit. Oh yeah."

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc," Orli purrs, reaching out with one foot and passing his heel slowly across Elijah's lap.

Elijah flushes up at once, his breathing turning a little ragged. Orli sets his bottle down on the floor and folds his arms behind his head, stretching deliberately.

"Nad no ennas, Elijah," he murmurs.

Elijah moans out a shaky breath and drops his beer bottle over the side of the couch. There's a dull thud and a tiny hissing whisper of beer soaking into carpet.

"Tangado haid … Leithio i philinn."

"Fuck! You are so fucking hot!" Elijah cries and pounces forward over Orli's body, crawling up his long legs to straddle his hips.

"Hiro hyn -- " Orli manages to say, before Elijah's mouth comes down on his and there's nothing more than mouths and hands and bodies, and that's a language Orli really does know how to speak.

**Author's Note:**

>  _A/N: re translations -- the gag, of course, is that Orli's telling the truth when he says he just learns the lines._
> 
>  _Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig. Nedin dagor hen u'erir ortheri; natha daged dhaer! -- A few hundred of them against ten thousand. This is a fight they can't win -- it's going to be a slaughter. [Helm's Deep]_
> 
>  _Hannon le -- Thank you. Not Legolas's line, but said often enough for Orli to have picked it up._
> 
>  _Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc -- Their armor is weak under the arms and at the neck [Helm's Deep again]_
> 
>  _Nad no ennas -- Something's out there [Fangorn Forest]_
> 
>  _Tangado haid … Leithio i philinn -- Stand your ground ... loose arrows [Elrond's line from the prologue, I have no idea how or why Orli knows it so well]_
> 
>  _Hiro hyn -- May they ... [from the scene in front of the Uruks' pyre]_


End file.
